sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V2 Locations
The island used for V2 now contains a wider array of human structures and agricultural areas than the island of V1, however it is not without its soon-to-be-spoiled natural beauty. All of these areas except for the school are now danger zones. Mountain Ranch A large mountain range covers the far northern portion of the island, although most of the range is too dangerous to traverse. A small and secluded ranch has been built into the lower portion of the mountains, and the old ranch house, horse stables, and antiquated barn all beg for a fresh coat of red. Threads in chronological order: *Empathies and Desperation. (Jackie Kovacs, Gail Smith, Ricky Callahan, John Matthews, Gregory Moyer) *Lost (Lance Adams) *Oh, Xian... (Dan Johnson) *Silence and Solitude (Sera Wingfield, Adam Amato, Brandon Cuthbert) *The Greatest Weight (Jana Brown, Sera Wingfield) Bodies: :Adam Amato (Outside the ranchouse, gunshot wound in chest) :Brandon Cuthbert (Near Adam, gunshot wound in chest and shoulder) The River A winding river runs through the eastern portion of the island, providing much needed water and flourishing the island with life. There's a very large dam near the northern inlet, keeping a good deal of the ocean water from rushing into the river while letting some in so the thing doesn't dry up. Without this "filter dam", the river would've flooded out of control years ago. Near the southern part of the island, an old and withered bridge, forgotten decades ago, stands. The bridge is wooden and is slowly beginning to decay, giving the humanized wilderness surrounding it a rather eerie feel. Threads in chronological order: *Dam Rivers. (Satoru Kamui) *footsteps (Tori Johnson) *Bullseye (Seth Malvice, Jenna Cassidy, Tori Johnson, Darren Oaklan) *Improvising (Nich Finlayson, Zed Foreman) *Running Water (Content Warning) (Lee-Ann Collier, Sam Sorenson) *Barbie Girl (Venus Gwendolyn, Darren Oaklan) *Nightfall and the river. (Mary-Anne Robinson, Harry Constantine) *The Beast and the Harlot (Steven Smith, Nessy Guthrie *Please Don't Make Me Cry... Part 2 (Jack Russell, Mai Oshinari) *I'm Alive (Adrian Gray, Dan Johnson, Lavender Heart, Marimar Perez, Ernest Decarteret) *In The Darkest of Times (Penelope Withers, Stephanie Crew, Matthias Kovalenko, Matthew Drew, Robert Adams, Debrah Dollop, Jenna Cassidy) Bodies: :Mary-Anne Robinson (In a shallow grave) :Nessy Guthrie (On the riverbank, gunshot wound to the head) :Adrian Gray (Somewhere downstream) : The Cliffs On the far eastern side of the island lie a span of cliffs, jutting out into the open sea. Below the cliffs, ensnared in the craggy rocks, a somewhat antiquated ship lies. The journey down to the ship is a bit difficult, probably impossible for one individual, but who knows what sort of goodies abound below the decks? Threads in chronological order: *The Sun Rises in the East... (Ricky Callahan) *Jeux sans frontieres (Jonathan Michaels, Brad Wilson) *Genocide in our fucking minds. (Caitlin Evans, Kayla Ravoy, Harry Constantine) *End of the Line (Melanie DeSilva, Debrah Dollop) *Peace at any Cost (Gigi Sinclaire, Satoru Kamui, Alexander Bee *A Withering Flower (Penelope Withers) Bodies: :Brad Wilson (On the cliffs, arm and leg broken and gunshot wound to the head) :Caitlin Evans (A bloody mess on the cliffs) :Melanie DeSilva (At the bottom of the cliffs, neck broken) :Satoru Kamui (In a boat below the cliffs, blown up) :Alexander Bee (In a boat below the cliffs, blown up) :Gigi Sinclaire (In a boat below the cliffs, blown up) : The Forest The southeastern part of the island is covered in a dense, dark forest. Somewhere within the forest, a tree fort once belonging to a young child has been erected within the trees. Don't let your guard down here, there's no telling who's hiding in the nearby bushes waiting to strike. Threads in chronological order: *Welcome To The Jungle (Content Warning) (Zed Foreman, Venus Gwendolyn, Satoru Kamui, Nich Finlayson) *This is SO not what I had in mind (Matthew Lafferty, Alice Nichols) *Karma (Jonathan Michaels, Chris Cohen) *I do not like thee, Mr. Danya! (Sylvea Hill, Vesa Turunen) *Fighting for something you already lost. (Jonathan Michaels, Chad Munteanu, An Linh Tuan, Sarah Dao, Alexander Bee, Lance Adams, Brandon Cuthbert, Matthew Lafferty, Marimar Perez) *G28 - start (Okalani Shimane, Harry Constantine) *A treehouse of luck. (Mihiro Duli) *Rage against the Machine (John Matthews, Felix Travertil) *Humanity. (Content Warning) (Mitch Gunther, Cathalie Meguro, Franco Sebberts) *Beauty and The Beast (Damien Carter-Madison, Kristey Burrowell) *To See With Thine Eyes (Sam Sorenson, Lee-Ann Collier, Anna Dibenidetti, Huy Tran) *I've got survivalism. (Blake Ross) Bodies: :Sylvea Hill (On the ground somewhere, stab wound in throat) :Lance Adams (On the ground somewhere, stab wound in chest) :Okalani Shimane (On the ground somewhere, collar detonated) :John Matthews (On the ground somewhere, gunshot wound to the head) :Cathalie Meguro (On the ground somewhere, gunshot wound to the head) :Mitch Gunther (Near Cathalie, gunshot wound to the head) :Kristey Burrowell (On the ground somewhere, throat slashed) :Lee-Ann Collier (On the ground somewhere, collar detonated) :Sam Sorenson (Near Lee-Ann, chest slashed) Wheat Fields A large, open field filled with rows upon rows of wheat stalks. The wheat only comes up to about the average person's waist, and thus makes an individual traversing this area stick out like a sore thumb. Be careful in this area, there's no telling who else could be wading through the tall grass. Threads in chronological order: *Memories and Revelations (Whitney Acosta, Tanesha Lexx, Matthias Kovalenko, Mariavel Varella, Huy Tran) *The Field of Dreams (Content Warning) (Sam Sorenson) *It's not Sane. (Jonathan Michaels, Rupert Stockton) *Sole Survivor (Andrew Swainson) *My Sweetest Friend (Stephanie Crew) *Rain on Me (Content Warning) (Debrah Dollop, Deliah Dollop) Bodies: :Deliah Dollop (In the field somewhere, axed in the head) Mansion Ruins This mansion, once home to the island's mayor, was burnt to the ground in a mysterious fire that occurred right before the evacuation. Now, nothing lies in the area except for scorched earth and the very basic foundations of the once colossal abode. Threads in chronological order: *Live for him (Andi Ayala, Vesa Turunen) *This Old House (Huy Tran) *The Dead Ought Sleep Forever (Sera Wingfield, Wanda Lovett) *In the ruins... (Horace Malcolm) *Putting on the Ritz (Justin Moore) *Das Ende (Burton Harris, Chiaki Takao) Bodies: :Wanda Lovett (Leaning against the foundation of the building, collar detonated) :Burton Harris (On the ground outside, gunshot wound to groin and collar detonated) Church The church has been around for hundreds of years, and is in a drastically deteriorated condition. Ivy and moss cover the outside of the church, and the shingles on the roof are now green. Inside the church, the floor has been torn to pieces. Many of the old pews still sit inside, some of them turned various ways. The steps to the second floor have a large gap in them, probably making them unsafe to walk on. An old, rusty ladder sits in the corner by the altar. Out back, an old and dilapidated cemetery exists, most of the tombstones now indecipherable. Threads in chronological order: *Why good girls don't win (Mariavel Varella) *Ghost Tigers Rise (Nich Finlayson) *The Sands of Time (Ali Grayston, Edgar Judah, Adam Amato, Kasumi White, Roland Kelly, Debrah Dollop) *Um Gottess willen (Andi Ayala, Peter Rosenthal, Andrew Swainson) Bodies: :Kasumi White (Curled up on the floor of the church, collar detonated) :Andrew Swainson (Inside the church, stab wounds in torso) Farmhouse Along the southern border of the island lies an old farmhouse. It's a quiet and quaint place nicely suited for those who would rather hide than fight. Behind the old farmhouse lies a vast sea of cornfields that always seem to sway eerily in the breeze. Watch yourself here, who knows who will be lurking within the sea of cornstalks. Threads in chronological order: *Karma is a Bitch (John Matthews) *International Incident (Vesa Turunen) *Such Sweet Sorrow (Lee-Ann Collier) *Nothing at the cost of everything (Darren Oaklan) *When I Get Home... (Greggory Archer, Tori Johnson) *Shattered Portraits (Ali Grayston, Greggory Archer) *Blood Sport (Matthias Kovalenko) Bodies: :None Lighthouse A large white lighthouse, visible even across the endless sands of the western shore, sits in the northwestern corner of the island. An old stone stairwell leads up the craggy path to the lighthouse, which sets atop a plateau of sorts. At the bottom of the stairwell, beneath the lighthouse, an intricate network of caves exists. For some, they symbolize shelter. For others, they're the perfect hiding place. Threads in chronological order: *Part of Your World (Marimar Perez, Kayla Ravoy, Lavender Heart) *Tom and Becky (Bryan Calvert, Tori Johnson, Alexander Bee) *Sweet Serenity (Maggie Heartgreeder, Blake Ross, Garry Dodd, Harry Constantine, Zilya Merchenkov) Bodies: : None Western Shore An endless shoreline spans the western portion of the island. The shore itself is quite desolate and is in desperate need of a bit of color on its pale white sands. Located on the western shore is a marina filled with boats and other water crafts. Shame they're all out of gas. Threads in chronological order: *The Time of my life. (Harry Constantine) *Origins (Eric Silvstedt) *Completely and utterly (Jameson Doeert, Ali Grayston) *Rebirth (Jonathan Michaels, Ernest Decarteret, Matthias Kovalenko, Vesa Turunen, Whitney Acosta, Andi Ayala, Debrah Dollop) *Shocked but ready (Randy Blailocke) *Method Air (Robert Adams, Matthew Drew) *Weapons drop (Blake Ross, Franco Sebberts) *In Order to Survive (Mariavel Varella, Franco Sebberts) *A Brewing Storm (Ricky Callahan, Whitney Acosta, Vesa Turunen, Gail Smith, Kayla Ravoy) *Bodom Beach Terror (Bryan Calvert, Tori Johnson, Harry Constantine) *Fruits of Thine Labor (Damien Carter-Madison, Huy Tran, Anna Dibenidetti) Bodies: :Jameson Doeert (On the marina, internal wounds) :Harry Constantine (In the shallows, gunshot wound in torso) The Pagoda This large structure sits atop a solitary hill and is visible even from a distance. The white pagoda, five stories tall, was formerly one of the island's more famous attractions. The serenity the setting once offered just begs to be disturbed by the imminent chaos that will consume the island. Threads in chronological order: *Well... isn't this fucking great?! (Kristey Burrowell, Damien Carter-Madison, Peter Rosenthal, Bryan Calvert, Tori Johnson) *My Final Sanctuary (Tanesha Lexx) *Relative Safety. (Licinia Vinici) *To figure things out. (John Davies, Kristey Burrowell) *Sacrilege (Roland Kelly, Mihiro Duli) Bodies: :Tanesha Lexx (In front of the pagoda, collar detonated) :Mihiro Duli (In the pagoda, head wounds) The Mall A sprawling shopping mall which covers both an indoor and outdoor setting. The mall was abandoned in haste, and most of the stores were left wide open with merchandise still on the racks. Unfortunately, anything worthwhile has since been removed from the structure. A large clocktower sits in the center of the complex, slowly counting away the hours until the students' doom. Threads in chronological order: *Ghostworld (Ernest Decarteret) *If Words Could Kill They Probably Will. (Jack Russell, Mai Oshinari, Tanesha Lexx) *the remake (Tori Johnson, Bryan Calvert, Jordan McKiernan) *Prophetic Counterfeit (Anthony Ainsworth, Michael Neely, Alexander Bee, Edgar Judah, Penelope Withers) *I like shopping! (Robert Adams, Matthew Drew, Annabelle Buchannon, Franco Sebberts, Russ Gofis, Stacy Holorson) *"Your luck has reached its end." (Russ Gofis, Franco Sebberts) *Revenge Is A Dish Better Served Cold (Walter Smith, Seth Malvice, Mariavel Varella) *Restraining Order Part Two (Blake Ross, An Linh Tuan, Franco Sebberts, Zilya Merchenkov) *from dust till dawn (Matthew Drew, Jenna Cassidy, Stephanie Crew, Robert Adams) *Little Known Facts (elizabeth Ebert, Penelope Withers) *Heart Of A Devil (Mariavel Varella) Bodies: :Jordan McKiernan (In a record store, gunshot wound to leg and head wounds) :Anthony Ainsworth (In the main hallway, head beaten in) :Stacy Holorson (In a store entrance, crushed by debris) :Russ Gofis (Underneath some fallen shelves, self-inflicted gunshot wound) :Seth Malvice (In the main hallway, multiple stab wounds and gunshot wound in chest) :Walter Smith (In one of the stores, multiple gunshot wounds) :An Linh Tuan (In one of the stores, impaled on glass) :Jenna Cassidy (In the main hallway, multiple stab wounds) :Stephanie Crew (Not far from Jenna, gunshot wound to the head) :Penelope Withers (In the main hallway, gunshot wound in chest) Residential District The former inhabitants of the island seem to have been rushed from their homes in a hurry. Houses within the residential area are still filled with goodies and still hold a uniform and upkept appearance. The rows of brick houses beg for a bit of chaos that the oncoming battles are bound to provide. Threads in chronological order: *Hello... (Gregory Moyer) *b-24 start (Russ Gofis) *I flow wherever the wind takes me (Mariavel Varella, Jin Li-Jen) *Dan Birch (Dan Birch, Bryan Calvert) *Nessy Guthrie (Nessy Guthrie) *Scrounging for gear. (Blake Ross, Walter Smith) *Ready for Round Two. (Franco Sebberts, Russ Gofis) *Free-fall. (Derrin Istoli) *...And they say that a hero can save us... (Eric Silvstedt, Whitney Acosta, Ricky Callahan) *Natural Disaster (Paris Persphone, Nessy Guthrie, Darren Oaklan, Garry Dodd, Derrin Istoli) *Start for G5Start for G5 (Content Warning) (Annabelle Buchannon, Gigi Sinclaire, Laura Diesen) *You can feel what you don't see (Kayla Ravoy, Ricky Callahan, Jackie Kovacs, Gail Smith, Felix Travertil, John Matthews, Whitney Acosta, Shae Arnav) *Please Don't Make Me Cry ~ Finale (Mai Oshinari, Jack Russell) *Without You (Anna Dibenidetti, Huy Tran, Zilya Merchenkov) *Restraining Order: Part One (Blake Ross, An Linh Tuan) *Salvation for the Untainted (Maggie Heartgreeder) *A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go... (Franco Sebberts, Nathan Godwin) *Pretty Vacant (Justin Moore) *Forever Falling: Part I (Paris Persphone, Licinia Vinici, Garry Dodd, Damien Carter-Madison) *A Honeymoon Gone Wrong (Content Warning) (Peter Rosenthal, Andi Ayala, Roland Kelly) *An Inglorious End (Gail Smith) *Unanswered Prayers (Ricky Callahan, Whitney Acosta, Anna Dibenidetti, Huy Tran) Bodies: :Dan Birch (Slumped against a wall in a house, gunshot wound in abdomen) :Eric Silvstedt (In the street, impaled on a makeshift spear) :Darren Oaklan (In a house, stab wound in head) :Laura Diesen (In a bathroom in one of the houses, wrists slit) :Jackie Kovacs (On the sidewalk somewhere, stab wounds) :Jack Russell (In the street, torn to pieces) :Mai Oshinari (Next to Jack, neck slashed) :Maggie Heartgreeder (Underneath a tree, electrocuted) :Licinia Vinici (In a house, stab wound in chest) :Andi Ayala (In a house, gunshot wound to the head) :Peter Rosenthal (With Andi, self-inflicted gunshot wound) :Huy Tran (In a house, axed in the chest) :Anna Dibenidetti (With Huy, self-inflicted gunshot wound) School Building The island school is relatively small, and, in another place and time, the school may have provided a relaxing setting. The school consists of many classrooms, a basement, a football field, and a small gymnasium. It may prove a valuable place to hide, providing someone else doesn't wish to occupy your room. The structure remains as it was the day the island was evacuated, there are even items left in the students' desks. Threads in chronological order: *Who can say what the day will bring? (Mariavel Varella, Jaime Dibenidetti) *The Heat of the Moment. (Content Warning) (Sam Sorenson) *Outside the school. (Mary-Anne Robinson, Jenna Cassidy, Stacy Holorson) *Lost Children (Mitch Gunther, Cathalie Meguro, Ernest Decarteret, Venus Gwendolyn) *Sleepy Head on a mission (Randy Blailocke) *God Almighty (Dan Johnson, Edgar Judah) *Damien Broke In (Damien Carter-Madison, Eli McConnell) *We survive by friendship (Mariavel Varella, Chiaki Takao, Tori Johnson, Kristey Burrowell, Lavender Heart, Bryan Calvert, Shae Arnav) *A Remarkable End (Zilya Merchenkov, John Davies) *Empty Promises and Broken Dreams (Greggory Archer, Elizabeth Ebert, Ali Grayston) *Schoolhouse Rock (Content Warning) (Sera Wingfield, Jana Brown, Matthew Drew, Kayla Ravoy) *Sorrow So Deep (Sera Wingfield, Gail Smith) *A Fallen Comrade (Robert Adams) *Poet of the Fall (Damien Carter-Madison, Vesa Turunen) *The Will to Live (Whitney Acosta, Ricky Callahan) *The Field of Dreams (Damien Carter-Madison, Mariavel Varella) *Redemption (Ricky Callahan, Whitney Acosta, Bryan Calvert, Mariavel Varella) Bodies: :Jaime Dibenidetti (Outside the school building, broken wrist and head wounds) :Randy Blailocke (Outside the school, collar detonated) :Edgar Judah (In a classroom, stabbed in the neck with a syringe) :Eli McConnell (In a second-floor classroom, jaw broken and barbed wire wrapped around neck) :Lavender Heart (In the entrance hall, eviscerated) :Shae Arnav (Near Lavender, axed in the head) :Zilya Merchenkov (Burnt remains in what's left of the boiler room) :John Davies (Burnt remains in what's left of the boiler room) :Greggory Archer (Burnt remains in a room near the boiler room) :Ali Grayston (Burnt remains in a room near the boiler room) :Kayla Ravoy (Outside the school, gunshot wound to the head) :Matthew Drew (In the cafeteria, gunshot woudn to the head) :Gail Smith (Outside the school, gunshot wound to the chest) :Sera Wingfield (Near Gail, gunshot wounds to the chest) :Vesa Turunen (In a classroom, gunshot wounds) :Whitney Acosta (Outside the school, multiple gunshot wounds) :Ricky Callahan (Next to Whitney, self-inflicted gunshot wound) :Mariavel Varella (Outside the school, head wounds and neck broken) The Park Once a place of tranquility on the island, the park is centered around a large fountain and contains swings, a jungle gym, and see-saws, along with various other childrens' play things. The park serves as somewhat of a dharma in the chaos of SOTF, but soon enough even this tranquil region of the island will be painted red. Threads in chronological order: *Wakin' up Dead. (Content Warning) (Sam Sorenson) *Friends? What are friends? (Melanie DeSilva, Preston Grey, Deliah Dollop, Paris Persphone, Anna Dibenidetti) *Shades of Gray, Redeux (Ali Grayston, Tanesha Lexx, Lavender Heart) *Gentle Times in Not So Gentle Places (Lee-Ann Collier, Sam Sorenson, Stephanie Crew, Lavender Heart) *Storm A-Comin' (Dan Johnson) *To Awake And Avenge The Dead (Kevin Kapustiak, Sera Wingfield, Jana Brown, Zilya Merchenkov, John Davies, Matthew Drew, Robert Adams) *Never In Anger (Jana Brown) *Born as Ghosts (Robert Adams, Mariavel Varella, Jana Brown, Elizabeth Ebert) *Sin (Whitney Acosta, Ricky Callahan) *The Last Gilroyal (Damien Carter-Madison) Bodies: :Preston Grey (On the ground, stab wounds) :Kevin Kapustiak (On the ground, gunshot wound in head) :Jana Brown (Near some bushes, gunshot wound in torso) :Robert Adams (Some distance from Jana, gunshot wound in chest) :Elizabeth Ebert (At the edge of the park, shot in the head with a crossbow bolt) :Damien Carter-Madison (Laying on a park bench, gunshot wound in torso) Botanical Garden According to the mural on the concrete wall near the botanical garden, this place was once a project for the island's school children. It's quite well taken care of and is overflowing and flourishing with life. Of course, just like anywhere else, the worms here need their food. Perhaps you can provide? Threads in chronological order: *Those who would hurt you (Melanie DeSilva) *Fucking Ginsberg (Mai Oshinari) *Headhunter (Eric Silvstedt, Eli McConnell, Matthias Kovalenko, Damien Carter-Madison, Whitney Acosta, Peter Rosenthal, Kristey Burrowell) *Please Don't Make Me Cry, I'm Just Like You-Pt. 1 (Jack Russell, Mai Oshinari) *Bloody Roses (Venus Gwendolyn, Matthew Drew, Robert Adams, Felix Travertil) *Under the Summer Rain (Ali Grayston, Greggory Archer, Mariavel Varella) *Goodbye Love (Venus Gwendolyn) *Salvage is my Middle Name (Justin Moore, Blake Ross) *Land of Make Believe (Roland Kelly, Damien Carter-Madison) Bodies: :Venus Gwendolyn (In the garden, impaled by katana) :Roland Kelly (Faceup on the ground, gunshot wound to the head) The Hotel While not especially large, containing roughly five stories, this hotel once served as a temporary residence for island tourists. Perhaps the hotel could serve as a safe haven for you as well? Don't let your guard down here, however, you never know who's watching you from the shadows. Threads in chronological order: *Do Not Disturb (Paris Persphone, Franco Sebberts, Anna Dibenidetti, Marvin Hendrick) *This is Your Wake-Up Call... (Brittany Ashworth, Paris Persphone, Franco Sebberts, Russ Gofis, Marvin Hendrick) *Of Sex and Full Frontal Nudity (Content Warning) (Sam Sorenson) *Pale Shelter (Zed Foreman, Andrew Swainson, Nich Finlayson) *Kill me softly (Mariavel Varella, Nich Finlayson) *Don't wait up for me (Garry Dodd, Seth Malvice) *Checking In (Bryan Calvert, Tori Johnson, Mariavel Varella) *Stopping for the night (Content Warning) (Walter Smith, Jin Li-Jen, Mariavel Varella, Bryan Calvert, Zed Foreman, Andrew Swainson) *Life, Liberty, and Death (Mariavel Varella, Alex Ovechkin, Rupert Stockton) *Living A Dream (Elizabeth Ebert) *Poor Unfortunate Souls (Mariavel Varella, Carmen Somerset, Marimar Perez, Michael Neely, Ernest Decarteret) *This could be anywhere in the world (Tori Johnson, Bryan Calvert, Felix Travertil, Robert Adams, Seth Mattlock) *No Rest for the Weary (Ricky Callahan, Whitney Acosta, Gail Smith, Vesa Turunen, Matthias Kovalenko, Mariavel Varella, Debrah Dollop) Bodies: :Brittany Ashworth (In the lobby, mouth and throat slit) :Marvin Hendrick (In the lobby, gunshot wound in chest) :Nich Finlayson (At the bottom of a stairwell, multiple stab wounds) :Jin Li-Jen (In one of the rooms, multiple stab wounds) :Zed Foreman (In one of the rooms, gunshot wound in chest) :Alex Ovechkin (In a hallway, gunshot wound to the head) :Rupert Stockton (In one of the rooms, multiple gunshot wounds) :Ernest Decarteret (In the lobby, decapitated) :Michael Neely (In a hallway, stab wound in back and gunshot wound to the head) :Marimar Perez (In the lobby, axed in the chest) :Carmen Somerset (Next to Marimar, gunshot wound to the head) :Felix Travertil (In the lobby, fall injuries) :Seth Mattlock (On the roof, gunshot wound to the head) :Matthias Kovalenko (In a hallway, gunshot wound in chest) :Debrah Dollop (In one of the rooms, stab wounds in chest) Industrial District A small industrial district lies on the island, the smell of sulfur still polluting the nearby air even though the factory incinerator hasn't been operated in some time. Besides the factory, the only other nearby building of note is the island slaughterhouse. Threads in chronological order: *Ready Yourself (Debrah Dollop) *The very basic will to live (Felix Travertil, Andrew Swainson, Bryan Calvert, Harry Constantine) *When the silence remains... (Seth Malvice, Greggory Archer) *Tree Top Casino (Stephanie Crew) *A scientist at heart. (Garry Dodd, Seth Malvice) *Where Rational means Little and Life means A lot. (Brandon Cuthbert, Christian Cohen, Jonathan Michaels) *Station of the Cross (Roland Kelly, Alice Nichols) *The Wicked Game (Kyle Rizea, Robert Adams, Matthew Drew, Bryan Calvert, Annabelle Buchannon, Sarah Dao) *Maison d'abattage (Franco Sebberts, Nathan Godwin, Chiaki Takao, Damien Carter-Madison, Blake Ross, Horace Malcolm) Bodies: :Christian Cohen (Somewhere in the industrial district, eviscerated) :Jonathan Michaels (Near Christian, gunshot and stab wounds in back) :Alice Nichols (In one of the buildings, stab wound in neck) :Kyle Rizea (At the bottom of a fire escape, face beaten in) :Annabelle Buchannon (Somewhere in the industrial district, collar detonated) :Sarah Dao (In one of the buildings, gunshot wounds in chest) :Nathan Godwin (In one of the buildings, gunshot wound in back) :Chiaki Takao (In one of the buildings, gunshot wound in abdomen) :Franco Sebberts (Buried under the rubble of a building) :Blake Ross (Buried under the rubble of a building) :Horace Malcolm (Buried under the rubble of a building) The Hospital Although it's called a hospital, it's really more of an island clinic. It's a relatively small building, covered in whites and pastels to give it a clean and sterile look. Even the waiting rooms and the patient rooms in the back beg for a little color. The cupboards and cabinets still contain various medications prescribed by clinic physicians. It's the opportune place to head if you're needing to tend to a few wounds -- it's also the opportune place to head if you're set on picking off the weak links. Threads in chronological order: *G-11 Start (Stacy Holorson) *B35 - Start (Anthony Ainsworth, Stacy Holorson) *What do you...? (Felix Travertil, Ernest Decarteret, Alexander Ovechkin, Andi Ayala, Vesa Turunen, Matthew Lafferty, Peter Rosenthal, Kristey Burrowell) *Shoot to Thrill (Steven Smith, Kevin Kapustiak) *Cold Cash and Colder Hearts (Content Warning) (Matthew Drew, Bryan Calvert, Robert Adams, Steven Smith, Horace Malcolm, Carmen Somerset) *Dr. Dan the Medicine Man (Dan Johnson, Roland Kelly) *The greed of man (John Davies, Venus Gwendolyn) *Forever Falling: Part II (Paris Persphone, Garry Dodd, Damien Carter-Madison) *Carry Stress In the Jaw (Bryan Calvert, Robert Adams, Tori Johnson, Vesa Turunen, Mariavel Varella) Bodies: :Matthew Lafferty (In a waiting room, stabbed in the neck with a syringe) :Steven Smith (In an upstairs hallway, throat slashed) :Dan Johnson (In a waiting room, stabbed in the leg with a syringe) :Paris Persphone (On the ground outside, fall injuries) :Tori Johnson (On a hospital bed, gunshot wounds in abdomen and leg) The Expressway The expressway traverses the entire island, running from end to end and leading everywhere and nowhere. This long and winding road once served as the primary route of transportation across the island. Now, it's become just another part of the fight for survival. Threads in chronological order: *Built to Survive (Bryan Calvert) *Running Start. (Mary-Anne Robinson) *Left in a tree (Garry Dodd, Sylvea Hill, Lester Treskington) *Treskington's End (Lester Treskington, Garry Dodd) *I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles... (Ricky Callahan, Jackie Kovacs, Gail Smith, John Matthews) *It's a long and winding road... (Andrew Ponikarovsky, Carmen Somerset, Derrin Istoli) *B51 Start (Shae Arnav *A change of heart. (Garry Dodd, Derrin Istoli, Chiaki Takao) *Walking to School (Bryan Calvert) *To Be The Strongest (Carmen Somerset, Andrew Ponikarovsky, Penelope Withers) *La De Da (Paris Persphone, Licinia Vinici) *Trying Hard to Breathe (Matthias Kovalenko) *Anticlimax (Garry Dodd, Damien Carter-Madison) *Lonely Street of Dreams (Roland Kelly) *This is the End (Justin Moore) Bodies: :Lester Treskington (Splattered on the road) :Derrin Istoli (On the road, gunshot wound in chest) :Andrew Ponikarovsky (In a crashed car) :Garry Dodd (Facedown on the road, multiple gunshot wounds) :Justin Moore (In a sewer grate, collar detonated) Sewer System The expressway may span the entire island, but the sewer system goes a step further by spanning the entire island underground. The smell down below may be a bit wretched, but by descending into the depths of the sewers, you'll gain leverage against your opponents. Be careful when standing near a manhole, who knows who might pop out of it. Threads in chronological order: *Ascent Into Madness (Damien Carter-Madison, Marvin Hendrick) *Don't Panic (Andrew Swainson, Zed Foreman, Nich Finlayson) *Of Rats and boys (Adrian Gray, Joshua Moore) *White and Nerdy (Justin Moore) *The Wolf (Kevin Kapustiak, Stephanie Crew) *Knee Deep (Horace Malcolm) Bodies: :Joshua Moore (Somewhere in the sewers, head bashed in) Category:Locations